Surgeons currently use, among other things, ultrasonic surgical systems for cutting, removing or shaping tissue or tissue substitutes during a surgical procedure. Ultrasonic surgical systems typically includes a transducer capable of converting electrical energy into mechanical vibrations and a tool mechanically coupled to the transducer. The transducer is conventionally made of a piezoelectric material, and the tool is typically made of stainless steel. The vibrations generated by the transducer travel along the tool until it reaches its tip. The tip of the tool is configured to cut, for instance shape or remove, tissue when it vibrates. Surgeons can contact the target tissue with the vibrating tip of the tool to cut, for instance shape or remove, said tissue.
Conventional tools of ultrasonic surgical systems have relatively short lengths in order to effectively transmit the mechanical vibrations generated by the transducers. It is desirable, however, to develop tools with relatively long lengths in order to allow the surgeon to employ minimally invasive techniques, to reach areas difficult to access and to increase the chances of a safe surgery. It has been found that simply elongating stainless steel may affect the ability of the tool to transmit vibrations effectively. For instance, elongating a stainless steel tool can increase the weight of the tool, which in turn would require additional power to vibrate. This increase in power can in turn overheat the piezoelectric ceramic elements, causing reduced acoustic performance and reliability.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional tools described above, it desired to develop a tool for an ultrasonic surgical system capable of effectively transmitting vibrations generated by a transducer without comprising acoustic performance and reliability.